


Cannibal Kunoichi Barbecue

by EvilFuzzy9



Series: Cannibal Kunoichi [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anywhere, Apparently this Cannibal Kunoichi Thing Has Now Become A Non-Sequential Series, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dolcett - Freeform, Don't Try This At Home, Ever - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gallows Humor, Guro, I Am Twisted As Hell, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Masochism, Morbid, Not Safe For Anyone, Rape Fantasy, Snuff, This Is Not For Those With Weak Stomachs, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine beautiful kunoichi go on vacation to a remote, tropical island. Only three survive. A tale of desperation, self-discovery, betrayal, and dolcett. But mostly dolcett. </p><p>[spiritual sequel to Cannibal Kunoichi Ramen, as if that couldn't be any more obvious]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannibal Kunoichi Barbecue

I suppose that starting my account of our trip by remarking on the gorgeous weather there would be a touch cliché, but don't things become clichés in the first place because they're _effective?_ Maybe it's cheap, but people wouldn't use them so much if they didn't have something to them.

So I'll tell you up front that the destination of our vacation was a wonderful place, a gorgeous seaside resort like nothing else I've ever seen. The sand was white, and the water was blue, and the hills were green and full of life. Not once during our sojourn did we suffer from storms or bad weather.

There were hardly any guys around to appreciate our bods, let alone ones cute enough to warrant hitting on, but that was also nice in its own way. It was pretty much just us girls unwinding and having fun.

So much fun...

In hindsight, everything seems like it was uncannily perfect. They never even bothered to check our IDs when we went to buy alcohol. Everyone was just so nice and friendly, but not _too_ friendly.

You know?

Honestly, I have no idea how the nine of us even wound up vacationing there in the first place. It was such a spur of the moment thing... Sakura showed me this brochure, Naruko threw my stuff into a suitcase, and the next thing I knew we were a hundred miles away from home drinking fruity cocktails and walking around in tiny bikinis. It was crazy and impulsive and irresponsible, even if there were adults with us, and we totally shouldn't have done it.

_I sincerely wish we hadn't done it._

You have a pretty good idea of why, though, don't you? Me and two others. We were the only survivors. Only a third of us made it back home.

They haven't told you why, have they? Not the truth, at least. I'm sure that whatever they told you, they painted a very sad, tragic picture. Did they say there was an accident? Or maybe they claimed we were attacked? Whatever the story, they've probably convinced you that we were the _victims_.

I don't blame them for that. Any normal person would want to pretend it was all an unavoidable tragedy, that they had no power to prevent it, and no hand in causing it. But we aren't normal people, and I can't pretend like I didn't have a choice.

Like I didn't make my decision.

* * *

"There's no way our bill is _this_ high," Tenten muttered, looking at the listed fees on the piece of paper in her hand and doing some quick mental arithmetic. "What kind of bullshit surcharges are these?"

She sat at the foot of the bed in her, Temari, and Ino's suite. It was a big bed, and a very nice room, but HARDLY worth the price the resort owners were asking. She'd have to check with Shizune to be absolutely certain, but Tenten was pretty sure the listed rates had been significantly, _significantly_ lower than this.

Ino walked out of the bathroom wearing a dopey grin and a tiny bikini bottom. Conspicuously wet and ruddy bite marks dappled her chest, neck, and shoulders. Temari followed a second later in a similar state of undress, with a distinctly pleased expression.

Tenten felt her cheeks warm up at the sight of the two beautiful, topless blondes.

Not that she was a lesbian, exactly, but... well, the view was very nice.

"What's with all the hubbub, buns?" queried Temari, winking at Tenten. "Something about the bill?"

"It's astronomical," Tenten said, somehow managing not to blush.

"Yes, that's usually the case with places this nice," drawled Ino, yawning and stretching and arching her back in a way that teasingly pronounced a very nice figure. "If you were more cosmopolitan you'd already know that, girl."

"I _know_ what a steep bill looks like," Tenten retorted, her face fully reddening this time. "But this isn't expensive, this is EXTORTION!"

Emphatically, she shoved the bill into Ino's face. The blonde blinked and scanned her eyes down... down... _down_ the list of charges. Slowly her eyes widened, and her face went as pale as her platinum bangs.

"Oh... Oh, my God," she whispered, nearly dumbstruck. "Holy shit. T-Ten... Ten million ryo? What the hell?"

Temari choked and whipped her head around to look at the Yamanaka.

"Huh? Did they put us all on one bill or something?!" she gaped. "That's obscene, even for a place this high end!"

"No, you've got it wrong," Tenten said, her voice a hair tremulous. She was in shock, Temari realized upon taking a closer look. "That isn't our total bill. That's just for the room."

"That's a thousand times the rate they advertised," Ino said, shaking her head slowly, disbelievingly. "And it's still only a fraction of what they want..."

Temari walked forward, eyes narrowed and expression firm. Her breasts bobbed with her steps, and her lips were tightly pursed. She looked from Ino to Tenten, frowning pensively, stroking her chin and furrowing her brow. This one was bright and determined, and already she was clearly trying to work out a way to overcome this problem.

"How much?" she inquired.

"You don't want to know," Tenten said, wincing. "Really. You're better off not seeing the number. Just... Just take my word for it when I say there's no way the three of us could pay this bill, even if your brother dipped into the village coffers and wired us half the amount."

"This is criminal," Ino said. She swore and anxiously ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not even exaggerating, this kind of bullshit has to be illegal in any sane, decent society."

"Oh, definitely," came a voice from the doorway, sounding both familiar and weary. "But that's everything this place _isn't_ , you know. Out here the only law is... well, there's a reason we chose this destination. No rules means no restraint on the fun."

Tsunade looked into the suite with a somewhat rueful expression, leaning coolly against the doorframe with arms crossed under her bust. She looked grim and weary with the demeanor of one resignedly eyeing the gallows, but there was also an amused twinkle in her eyes as she assessed Ino and Temari's topless bikini-clad forms.

Tenten pouted and blushed a tad at this, looking down at the oversized T-shirt she was wearing and feeling her stomach twist unpleasantly. While hardly frumpy or concealing, with neither pants nor anything else on underneath, compared to her two blonde suitemates the odango-haired brunette felt decidedly unsexy.

Shyly avoiding her idol's eyes, Tenten looked over at her half-packed tote bag and felt a dense lead weight settle in the pit of her stomach. The closer she came to wrapping her head around just _how much_ they owed, the more she felt dizzy and nauseous and short of breath.

Gulping, then noisily clearing her throat, Tenten spoke.

"Do you, uh, have a bill like ours?" she asked nervously, a part of her dreading the surely inevitable answer.

"I _hope_ not," said Tsunade with a grimace. "If you girls owe even half of what I, Kushina, and Shizune do, then we are all fucked. Literally, we will probably be repossessed and bought and sold like whores for the rest of our natural lives to pay off this debt."

"You have experience with that, do you?" quipped Ino weakly, likely attempting to inject some levity into the situation. This earned her a glare from Tenten and a hollow chuckle from Tsunade.

"Never bet on a foot race in Tea Country unless you've got the cash to pay up front," the buxom older blonde blithely replied. "That's all I will say on that matter."

Tenten hotly blushed, Temari cocked an eyebrow, and Ino whistled. Tsunade betrayed no response, herself, beyond a weak cough and the slightest dusting of pink in her cheeks.

"D-D-Do you _really_ think we might have to do something like that?" Tenten squeaked, looking horribly dismayed.

For a moment, Tsunade said nothing and simply stared at the door hinge. Then she sighed.

"Shizune's trying to talk to the managers, and Kushina and Hinata are seeing if they can't pool their resources," she said slowly, deliberately, "But I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. This place is well outside any of the usual jurisdictions, and in all likelihood the best thing we can do is to cooperate with our hosts and give them whatever they ask for... whatever it may be."

Ino, Tenten, and Temari frowned and looked at each other worriedly.

"Well... Let's hope they're able to work something out, huh?" said Tenten.

"Yeah... We can only hope," Temari agreed.

Ino bit her lip and looked down at her feet.

* * *

Hinata, Kushina, and Shizune's efforts bore no fruit. Management refused to budge on the price, and try as we might none of us were able to get in contact with our families back home. We were cut off by sheer distance and left with no bargaining chips.

Even when Naruko and Sakura threatened force, the owners stubbornly persisted. Tsunade wisely made the pair stand down. Raising hell would only catch the attention of people we did not want noticing us, she explained, local government or Yakuza or worse. Again, she insisted that we had no choice but to accept whatever demands were made of us.

Pooling ALL of our money together, we would have just enough to pay one third of one of the bills, a ninth of what we collectively owed. If we did this, at least one of us could be freed from the debt. This would leave no money to get back home with, however, and the only jobs available to non-citizens like us were...

Well, it would be degrading to say the least.

Seeing our dilemma, the resort owners "generously" offered an alternative solution. One they said would be equally beneficial to _everyone_.

And what we got from them was... well, a real hell of an ultimatum.

You see, aside from being a beautiful island country with gorgeous beaches and luxurious resorts, our vacation destination also had a darker side. It was a place with a long history of cannibalism. This was an integral part of their culture and traditions, and also a draw for the richest and most eccentric tourists.

It wasn't something they talked about in the brochures, of course, and most of it was done underground so as to not scare off outsiders like us, but they had a whole economy built on the back of human trafficking, sex slavery and cannibalism. Nothing in that country was priced more highly than live-cooked, nubile young women.

So if we defaulted on our debt or tried to run away, they would collect it from our bodies. We would be taken away and cooked alive. But the owners were generous people, or so they said, and they would accept just two thirds of us to cover the debt. If we chose six of our number and cooked them for the resort, our debts would be absolved and the remaining three of us would be allowed to return home.

It was a ridiculous offer and obviously a scam. They'd probably set up the obscene charges solely to force us into this position, and I bet they'd been planning it from the very beginning. In hindsight, it _had_ seemed odd how the only other patrons we'd seen at that resort were all super-rich magnates and socialites. People like us were doubtless just a source of meat to them.

Naturally, we were appalled by this ultimatum. We vehemently protested, flatly refusing to go along with their sick game. In response the managers warned us that if we could not pay in full by the end of the week, we would ALL be cooked.

We tried everything we could think of to get out of that predicament.

We wrote home, tried to win favor with the local gangsters, appealing in vain to what few powers of law there were out here. Half of us... we even turned tricks in the alleys to try and raise the money, as hopeless a cause as this seemed. It was dangerous work, though – Hinata was nearly _gutted_ by some sick freak.

It was an utterly desperate situation, but in that week and all that struggle, there was only one of us who dared attempt to flee.

I never stood a chance.

They caught me almost immediately, and then... and then...

*Shudder*

I don't want to talk about it. I really don't. Yet I want even less to talk about what came next, about what the three of us did to get away with our lives...

*Sigh*

...Raped, beaten, and despairing of ever surviving this nightmare, I appealed to the others to reconsider the offer. I even offered to be among the ones who cooked, if only because I was desperate and felt certain that this would be my fate regardless. We only had one day left, and we'd barely raised enough to pay another eighteenth of the debt. Our situation seemed completely hopeless.

But they refused to hear me out. They were probably still in denial.

Or, rather, _most_ of them were.

Tsunade, though, knew the severity of our predicament. Naruko, too, realized we would not be getting out of this alive, although she hated the thought of what we would have to do.

But both of them knew it was the only way we'd survive.

* * *

Tsunade's expression was stolid as she watched the drugged tea take effect. Naruko, sitting beside her, smiled in a kind of hopeless relief to see her mother and lovers slip into unconsciousness. If either one was hesitant to do this, then they certainly did not show it.

Neither Tenten nor Temari saw it coming, nor Shizune, nor Sakura, nor Kushina. Only Hinata, the byakugan princess, noticed the suspicious powder being slipped into their beverages, but she said nothing and drank it anyway.

She knew this was the only way any of them would make it home. If it was for her beloved Naruko's sake, then she would gladly surrender her life.

Ino felt an icy, hollow kind of determination watching the others go limp. It had to be done. This was the only way. Maybe if she kept telling herself this, she might eventually believe it.

"Are... Will they be okay?" Naruko whispered, gulping nervously and looking at the motionless forms of her girlfriends.

"Not for long," said Tsunade matter-of-factly, expression hard. "You know the plan, idiot."

Naruko blushed.

"Y-Yeah, I do..." she conceded. "But I meant, like... will the drug hurt them? Will it be painful?"

She looked into Sakura's eyes, and the pinkette stared back at her confusedly, doubtlessly in shock at the sudden loss of control over her own body. Emerald eyes were wide in disbelief, uncomprehending, with just a hint of anxious dread showing through from somewhere in the corner of her mind.

The girl probably had her suspicions, though most assuredly it had to be that she did not want to believe it and was even now trying to conceive of another explanation— _any_ explanation but the one her gut likely told her was the truth.

The bleak, miserable, horrible truth.

Ino was the first to step forward and approach the girls, looking guiltily at Tenten and Temari. The pair were slumped close together, the former having practically been sitting in the latter's lap. Tenten's head was lying on Temari's chest, cheek nestled in the exposed cleavage of a low-cut blouse.

She did not look happy at this very comfy position, however. The brunette was wide-eyed and visibly anxious, Ino could see as she came closer. Her eyes were fearful and filled with dread. She clearly understood what was happening.

"The _drug_ won't hurt them," Ino said softly, staring into Temari's disbelieving eyes. "But it won't numb them or knock them unconscious, either. They'll be awake for the whole thing. They'll feel it all."

"But... But they're paralyzed?" Naruko said, following Ino's lead and hesitantly approaching Kushina. "They can't, uh, fight back or anything?"

She looked into her mother's eyes. Sea gray orbs were blank, her windows shuttered against intrusion. Stray crimson tresses fell across her face, hair the tiniest bit disheveled. Kushina was in shock, likely retreating inward from the horrors of expectation, perhaps desperately sinking into oblivious denial.

"They can't," Tsunade said. "And don't worry about it wearing off, either. The effects of the drug are permanent. It's too late for second thoughts."

Detachedly, she parted the front of Shizune's kimono. Her niece and apprentice could do nothing but stare in dismay and uselessly lie there as Tsunade bared her bra-clad bosom, plain cotton cups filled to overflowing with creamy, delectable tits. Tsunade pulled it further open, working her way down and gradually baring a smooth, pale abdomen.

She untied the waist and exposed Shizune's navel, lean and tight, down to itty bitty panties with a slightest tuft of black peeking out over the top. Milky thighs, firm but pliable, were next followed by the rest of her long and tasty legs. Naruko and Ino watched, fascinated, as Tsunade dispassionately undressed Shizune.

She unclasped the bra and whipped it off, tossing the garment aside. Shizune's breasts flopped out and bounced about, exploding free of their former confines with a not insignificant amount of jiggling and wobbling. Then Tsunade grabbed the panties and slipped a finger under the hem, tugging and twisting and ripping the underwear straight off of the raven haired woman's body.

Naruko gulped, staring at the all of the nude skin exposed by Tsunade's actions. It was hardly the first time she'd seen this much of Shizune's body, but something about the fact that this would be the last time she ever saw those tits, that pussy, or that ass alive and in person sent a thrill up her spine.

She licked her lips and started to undress her mother, cheeks red and eyes bright.

Ino watched the other two work on stripping their limp, immobile friends for a few moments. She looked at Kushina's adult body, privates crowned with crimson down. She eyed Sakura's lean form accentuated by a late-blossomed bosom. She perused the dips and rises of Hinata's curvaceous figure.

Then she turned her eyes to Temari and Tenten, her suitmates and the ones she would be responsible for prepping. Her mouth felt dry, her tongue like it was made of cotton, and her insides twisted miserably as she reached out to grab Tenten's trousers.

"I'm sorry," she whispered while tugging the pants down, exposing lacy red panties that hardly did a thing to veil the curve of tight, round buttocks, or the dip of a fine gluteal crevasse. "I hope you don't hold it against me, but... but I don't want to die yet. And if this is what it takes to survive..."

Trailing off, she then tugged those panties down, exposing a cute slit and perky ass. Her eyes drank in the sight of Tenten's posterior, and her heart raced with a perverse excitement. Leaning forward, she planted a breathless kiss between the brunette's legs and heard a lustful moan.

It did not come from Tenten. The drug left the other girls incapable of speaking or vocalizing. And it did not come from Naruko or Tsunade either; it sounded nothing like them.

Belatedly, Ino realized the moan came from herself.

* * *

Temari's skin had a glossy sheen to it where the brush traveled, much of her body slick and a little sticky with clear, sweet-smelling marinade. Her breasts rose and fell with slow, shuddering breaths, pillowy mounds of flesh quivering and trembling as Ino applied the glaze.

Her hands were sticky as she prepared her friend, and her nipples were erect in the warm salt breeze. The eyes of their hosts were upon Ino, Tsunade, and Naruko as the three glazed and basted their friends. Naked and blushing, hearing the occasional approving mutter from the imposing figures who surveyed their work, the three blondes moved quickly.

Ino felt a warmth in her pussy as she ran the brush over Temari's nipples, watching the nubs twitch atop generous, swaying hills. She pushed down hard, depressing the soft and yielding flesh. It was perversely arousing, doing this, and she felt a shiver go up her spine.

It didn't seem real, yet. It didn't feel like she had quite truly grasped what they were doing.

On some level, she knew she was helping prepare her friends to be cooked, readying them for a slow and no doubt painful, humiliating death while these uncaring strangers watched and jerked off. Yet at the same time, the full gravity of this knowledge had not yet settled. Some part of her mind seemed to think this was just some kinky foreplay, a demeaning sex game to get herself and the others wet and horny and ready to fuck.

The sound of burly, imposing men chafing large, all too familiar cocks with lotion slicked hands, and of sensuous tanned maidens mewling and grinding hot, soaking cunts on their fingers, or on large island fruits and vegetables only strengthened this perception. It didn't help that at least one pair of naked beauties were hanging from nooses on stout palm trees, swinging by their necks and slowly suffocating as they furiously finger-fucked themselves for their own enjoyment and the entertainment of their fellows.

Ino did not know if the girls would be cut down before they completely asphyxiated. A part of her doubted it, though.

This did not displease her nearly as much as it should have.

Weakly, Ino planted a kiss on Temari's mouth. She pushed a mouthful of honey and wine past the other blonde's lips, then pulled her head back with the tongue lolling out, lewdly laving her saliva over Temari's lovely lips. Her breasts mashed against the Suna beauty's own bust, large and doughy tits squishing and deforming between their torsos.

Temari was motionless. Her eyes stared pleadingly at Ino, and if she could speak the Yamanaka did not doubt that Temari would be fervently pleading for her life. But she could not speak, or move, or resist in any way. She was completely and utterly powerless.

Never had Ino felt such a sense of absolute control over another human being. It excited her despite herself, and it took her a significant amount of effort to remember why she should feel unhappy about what was happening. But when she did, she felt disgusted with herself.

This was more than it seemed could be said for Tsunade or Naruko, both of whom vigorously molested their respective long-pigs. The former doused her breasts with marinade and sloppily slathered her tremendous, saucy mammaries over Shizune and Sakura's bodies. The latter thoroughly and eagerly kneaded the soft and pliable tissues of Kushina and Hinata's forms, working tangy juices deep into the living meat of her mother and lover.

Ino watched with a pang of revulsion, yet also a hint of undeniable excitement. The other two made an undeniable show of what they were doing. She swallowed anxiously and turned her attention from Temari to Tenten.

Grabbing her brush, she began glazing the brunette's perfect, perky ass.

* * *

The coals were hot in the barbecue pit, so blazingly intense that Ino could barely approach without feeling the urge to shield her face, and her eyes were squinted nearly shut as she watched Naruko and Tsunade toss in their respective scapegoats.

Two lives for one. That seemed like such a reasonable bargain in this atmosphere.

Tsunade rolled the drugged and twine-bound Shizune onto the coals where she smacked against Sakura's slender flank. Breasts bounced and jiggled temptingly with the force of impact, and embers were stirred up and flitting on the air currents around their well-endowed figures.

Naruko stepped closer, nearly walking directly atop the coals to deposit her mother's voluptuous form between Sakura and a resignedly smiling Hinata. Kushina stared blankly at her daughter, still scarcely able to believe what was happening; Sakura and Shizune's eyes shone with pain.

Ino could not bring herself to look at their faces as she rolled in Tenten and Temari. The latter came to a stop beside Hinata, and the former wound up nearly right on top of Temari.

Dispassionately Naruko grabbed a long, stout pole and jabbed the brunette in the side. She adjusted her aim and then slipped the tip between Tenten and Temari's clumsily docked bosoms, sticking it into their mashed-together cleavage before leveraging the former off of the latter. Embers flew up when Tenten rolled back off and plopped rump first into the coals.

She visibly winced, exhaling in a sharp hiss, though she still could not manage proper vocalization.

Her hair and Temari's were yet in their accustomed fashions, as Ino had not been able to bring herself to undo her companions' favorite hairstyles on top of everything else. Leaving their hair untouched gave her the illusion at least of permitting them some last vestige of dignity and identity as they began to roast amidst the burning coals.

The same way that as long as she didn't look into their eyes, she wouldn't see the anger, pain, and betrayal therein. She could at least pretend that everything would be okay.

Numbly, Ino stared at Temari and Tenten's chests. The pair's tits were about equally ample, but it was rare indeed to see Tenten looking so completely immodest out of doors. Not since their first day here, when they had all posed for that commemorative photo on this very beach, playfully stripping their bikini tops as a "tip" for the photographer.

Ino felt her face get warm from something quite unrelated to the heat radiating from the coals. She heard the hiss of steam rising from the other girls' backsides, and hairs stood up on the back of her neck under the silent, expectant gazes of their hosts.

A shudder raced up her spine and she glanced over Hinata, whose voluminous mammaries were flush and glistening with a mixture of marinade and sweat, and Kushina, the curve of whose ass could be made out as a round and browning hunk of meat, to look at Sakura, whose red hot pussy wept tendrils of curling vapor.

Shamefully, Ino became aware of a familiar moistening tingle in her loins. She tore her gaze at once from Sakura's cunt, feeling horrified as her heart raced.

 _Wh-What am I doing...? Am I... getting_ _**turned on** _ _by this?!_

She took a step back and shook her head, feeling revolted by her own arousal. This was wrong. She shouldn't be enjoying this... she shouldn't even be DOING this! What was wrong with her? What was wrong with this place?! This was wrong, wrong, _wrong!_

Ino started like she was about to bolt, but a hand stopped her, tightly gripping her arm. Tsunade cowed the distressed teen with a glare.

"We can't back out," she said darkly. "Not now. It's too late for second thoughts."

The buxom older blonde smirked a little bit, then, saying this. Her eyes twinkled and flitted up and down Ino's form. The smirk widened, she licked her lips, and Ino felt another pang of dismay.

She looked once more at the girls in the barbecue pit, human slabs of meat lying helplessly side-by-side. Their paralyzed forms could do nothing but lie there as they cooked, and one by one their eyes were beginning to show the signs of bleak despair gripping them through the agonizing pain.

Ino shivered, meeting Shizune's glance and seeing the excruciating torment, the misery of betrayal, the gradual loss of all hope as her backside continued to slowly but surely cook. Her pussy burned and moistened further, a hot buzz that belied the cruel delight some dark, twisted part of her psyche was taking in all this.

She bit her lips and averted her gaze from Shizune with a significant effort of will. Choking back a lascivious whine, Ino felt a rush of shame. She knew that she was sick for getting aroused by this, a monster for growing horny at the thought that her friends were going to die and be eaten, all because of her.

She was a bad person for enjoying this. She was horrible for feeling only this little amount of shame for her actions. She was an awful, filthy, sinful thing who should have been cooking in that fire right alongside the others.

She deserved to be butchered and eaten like the slutty, worthless piece of meat that she was...

Ohh, yesss... I should have been cooked with the rest of them! Fuck, cook me NOW!

Grill me, gut me, gore me on a pike!

Yes, yes, beat me, rape me, kill me and eat me!

I want to die! Shit! I want it so, so, sooo BAAAAAAD...!❤

*GASP* *SHUDDER*

*Slump*

H-Haaah... haah... hah...

*Panting*

...

... ...

... ... ...

...ah, I'm sorry. I... I guess I got a little carried away there.

Ahem.

I, er, didn't mean anything by what I was saying just now. Um, just so you know. D-Don't think I've become some kind of deviant who gets off on the thought of dying, okay?!

...Though if you DO decide that I deserve to be executed for what I did, might I suggest burning at the stake? Or drawing-and-quartering. Anything very slow and painful, really.

Er, again, not that I, y'know, WANT to be snuf— _executed_. Just, uh, that I think I deserve to to suffer for my crimes.

Maybe death by a thousand cuts...?

...ah, right, the account. You'll need the whole story if you want to prosecute us, won't you?

Let me get right on that.

* * *

Temari felt like she was in hell. And by this was meant no metaphorical state of separation from God and a life lived in the absence of virtue, but a very literal fire and brimstone place on earth where the wicked or unfortunate suffered torment of the highest order until their flesh and souls were utterly purged of sin and impurity. Pain comprised what now felt like the entirety of her worldly existence.

Her be-all, end-all experience was the fire beneath her, the burning coals on which she was forced to lie. No matter how she willed it her body would not move, and by this point even if not for the drugs she would likely be incapable of standing or walking or escaping her predicament. She could feel the weakness in her muscles, the crispness of her epidermis, the waves of scorching heat which perforated her innards and boiled her blood.

Her breathing was labored, and smoke filled her nostrils. Perversely she could smell the appetizing aroma of her own cooking flesh, and the flesh of her friends. Weakly did her stomach growl, some base and unthinking part of her being finding the fragrance to be most agreeably appetizing. Yet her guts also churned in horror, as much as they were still able, the rest of her mind and person wholly repulsed by what was happening.

It was truly hell on earth. The pain was excruciating beyond description, and Temari's eyes watered through the blinding sting of smoke and ash. A million barbed hooks of molten steel pierced the back of her body, her legs, her arms, her neck and head and ass; they fused to the flesh beneath her skin before thrashing about like shards of glass jostled in a rolling bin, ripping and slicing and shredding through her nerves in the cruelest and most sadistic way possible.

That was the closest she could come to a real description of how it felt, and still it felt so _inadequate_ compared to the undiluted torment of her final hours in this life. Was death this painful or everyone, or was it simply her particular circumstances which made it such a horribly grueling ordeal.

And she was dying. She knew this as surely as anything. Though her head swam dizzyingly through a sea of fire and fume, though the warmth consuming her flesh seemed to ever so slowly and gradually wash away the pain like waves lapping grains of sand from the shore, Temari knew that she was dying.

Her ass hurt so much, yet it was beginning to go numb. Her breathing was labored and her lungs were burning from the inside out as she inhaled pungent smoke and steam, yet she felt a sense of peace beginning to overtake her. Was this relief and contentment a sign of something greater at work, or merely the delusions of a body halfway to completely shutting down?

She was scarcely cooked at all yet, they'd only done her backside so far, but Temari knew that she was now living on borrowed time. Every ragged gasp, every stabbing heartbeat, every agonizing second of this torture was another moment of her life gone forever. Her pulse was tremulous, every fiber of her body weak and tender from the searing assault of the coals beneath her.

Her breasts rose and fell with every respiration. She felt more aware than ever of how large and weighty her bosom was, these great fleshy mounds bearing down on her ribcage. They were so round, so soft, so fat and heavy. Her tits felt so obscene, so grotesquely big and lewd.

Her ass was killing her, it felt like it was being squashed under the weight of her pelvis, buttocks growing soft and tender as it cooked. The backs of her thighs felt numb and chapped, she could feel vessels and tissues being constricted by shrinking, drying skin. Juicy as she was, that moisture was being trapped inside her flesh while the outer shell of her skin grew crisp and brown.

Her arms and legs were tingling. The undersides, the backsides of her limbs no longer hurt so badly as the heat rose up through her body, cooking her from the outside in. The pain now was midway through the members, and heaven above but she could _feel_ the marrow roasting inside her bones.

Temari's pussy ached sublimely, horrendously. With pain of the worst kind, and the most twisted sort of pleasure, her womanhood was burning up and boiling. Steam rose from her skin all over as the fluids boiled inside her body, some of it escaping through her pores and other orifices. Her navel was burning, she could feel wisps of scalding vapor billow out from her poor, abused pussy.

The moisture of her own morbid arousal was broiling her sex, filling her up with a hot steam that would have caused her belly to swell and explode if not for the convenient exit provided by her gaping, puffy cunt. She felt like she could die at any moment, it felt so bad and so good that she _wanted_ to die and to feel this pain forever.

It was unbearable. It was blissful. It was agony. It was ecstasy.

Her heartbeat grew weaker and more sporadic as the blood thickened in her veins. It congealed in the heat of the barbecue pit, gradually clogging her arteries with her own life's blood.

Her eyes were unfocused and glassy, her vision flashing in and out, flickering in a way between blindness and sight. Drool trickled down her chin, where it quickly evaporated in the heat.

Temari barely noticed when Tenten's nearly lifeless body rolled over and smacked her side, the brunette lying now on her belly. She barely noticed when a pole slipped between her legs, through the crumbling surface coals, rubbing her taint and rising to wedge itself between her buttocks.

She did notice it though, however dimly, when said pole was then used like a lever to raise her pelvis, and then the rest of her body, shifting to the side and coaxing her form to list, tilt, flip and powerlessly flop back down.

Lying face, belly, pussy, and tits-first in the coals Temari felt the agony, the fire and searing waves of excruciating hell rise up and renew their assault on her base and lowly flesh, the heat like an army striking from the fore now that it weakened her defenses through relentlessly battering her rear.

Like a wall of iron tipped with ten million jagged, molten spikes slamming into her at a hundred miles an hour, Temari felt the pain fresh and anew. Ash and embers filled her lungs, her bosom mashed into burning coals, and her pussy wept as the fires touched her clitoris. Her vision blurred and darkened as tears boiled inside her ducts, the pressure squeezing her eyes, steam blinding her and rendering sight useless.

Her nipples dug into the coals. The pain was all consuming.

She couldn't breathe, only smoke and soot came now into her lungs. She was dying, her life was nearing its end, she was going to perish face-down in the coals like a piece of meat.

With her last conscious thoughts, Temari numbly wondered if Ino and the others were enjoying the sight of her roasted ass. A shiver raced down her spine, her mind was going blank, her heart was beginning to skip and spasm, and her sex felt ready to explode with a sudden, final burst of life.

She came, her last act as a living human, as a whore debased for the amusement of their hosts. Her nectar gushed from her cunt like an apocalyptic deluge, bubbling and boiling and erupting up from beneath her pelvis as it turned to steam amidst the coals.

Then, she died.

* * *

Chop, chop, keen steel blades fell like scythes through wheat, carving skin, fat, and muscle as easily as warm butter. Long, menacing knives sliced effortlessly through meat juicy and tender, hewing thin strips and cuts of flesh from the lovely, voluptuous forms.

Ino watched shamefacedly as her friend and one-time lover was robbed slice by careful slice of the ample breasts she had so long hoped and prayed and wished for. She stared at Sakura's tits, or what was left of them, the once pale and doughy mounds which had been the young woman's hard bought pride now aught but ruddy brown cross-sections of mammary meat.

A small slice of breast no bigger around than a half-dollar was adorned with one of Sakura's nipples, most of the dainty cut's upper surface area comprised by her areola. It topped a wafer of cheese and leaf of kale atop a small, triangular slice of bread, a small olive-bearing toothpick stabbed down through the nipple.

Ino's own nipples twinged in sympathy, and a shudder of something she did not want to identify wracked her naked, sweaty, rosy body. She stared at the platter of areola hors d'oeuvres, nine of the twelve still left, and heard her own stomach growl.

Furiously, she blushed and averted her gaze.

A muscular, strapping, swarthy young man sawed a serrated edge through generous buttocks, carving slices of human ham from Kushina's plump and savory posterior. Ino felt her pussy drip and tingle, and hoped to goodness that it was only because of how handsome and hung the lad was, and not from any kind of _enjoyment_ of seeing the once fiery and exuberant redhead reduced to less than the lowest whore, nothing more than a lifeless hunk of meat to be hacked apart and devoured by these beautiful yet terrible people.

She turned her head and stared into blank, expressionless eyes like glassy pearls, staring sightlessly at her from the cooked yet still beautiful face of Hinata Hyuuga. The girl's tits were gone, the only remnant of their presence being two large, neat circles on her chest through which could be seen her ribs. Her arms and legs were gone, too, artfully chopped off to be cut and enjoyed separately from the main body.

She looked back to Sakura, whose rump and breast meat alike had now been carved away. The barbecued pinkette was lying on her back, and a long curved knife was working its wicked way around the girl's perfectly cooked pussy, a gorgeous island woman filleting her cunt. Ino watched as her girlfriend and rival was callously robbed of gender, Sakura's pussy slipped onto a plate as the woman then cut further up, following the path to her womb.

Feeling both sick and aroused, Ino tore her gaze away with a deep shudder. Her pussy was soaking wet, and her body felt so hot. She stood amidst the activity of all this, these men and women coming and going, talking and laughing and casually making a jovial feast out of her former friends. She felt lost and alone, conspicuously aware of her status as an outsider.

The managers had _said_ this would pay their debt in full, that betraying their friends to death and consumption would serve as sufficient propitiation for their alleged folly, but what really was there to stop the people here from deciding, once there was nothing left of Sakura and Shizune and Hinata and Kushina and Tenten and Temari, that maybe those six weren't _really_ enough to pay it off after all, and maybe one or two more would do it...?

Ino found herself fascinated by this thought as she watched some wealthy tourist carve strips of bacon from Shizune's mutilated flank, the former nurse robbed of nearly everything by now except for her head and torso. And even the latter was missing quite a bit. She felt a throbbing ache in her womanhood, and for a moment perversely imagined that it was herself lying there on that table, dead and debauched and reduced to only the basest and most barbaric, most coldly materialistic measure of her lifeless body's worth.

Feeling her heart race, she looked askance at Temari and Tenten. She barely could recognize the girls, now. Their heads had been lopped off at some point, and she could see more bone than meat on what was left of their bodies. Roasted and browned to an equal shade with almost all easily identifying features stripped from their carcasses, Ino could barely tell the two apart.

But then, did it really matter which of them was which? What person cared, after all, what the beef on their dinner table had once been named? Who bothered to wonder what sort of personality the donor of the bacon they ate for breakfast had had in life?

Once butchered, stewed, and eaten, one hen was basically as good as any other. Her friends weren't people any more. She shouldn't even bother to call them _friends_ in her own head. They were meat.

Just meat.

Perversely, Ino smiled and felt a thrill of pleasure.

_We are all... just meat waiting to be eaten..._

She thought this with a dissonant look of serenity, eyes glassy and distant as they swept over the carnal feast around her. She saw Naruko eating out a mature, voluptuous islander as the woman herself moaned and chewed on a filet of Kushina's cunt. She witnessed Tsunade taking a cock up her voluminous ass while simultaneously pleasuring another between her great, fat tits and lustily drooling mouth, sucking the tip and working the shaft.

She felt a sneering teen cop a feel off her ass as she stood there motionless among the revelers, and she heard him haughtily ask if she wanted to be his bitch or his breakfast. Another teen, perhaps his girlfriend, tittered and said that, no, clearly this foreigner was begging to become a cow, just look at those tits!

A third teen came up and grabbed Ino's breasts, laughing brightly and warmly, and he pinched her nipples. Pleasure exploded in Ino's brain, and she came in a violent orgasm.

"Nah, she's got no milk," this boy said, laughing and letting go. He went behind her and kissed the first and second teens.

"You boys can give her milk, if you want it that much," said the girl. "Her boobs will get even bigger, then, and before you know there will be a precious little calf to raise as our own."

The first boy scoffed.

"If I want veal, I'll get it from _you_ ," he said. "This one's an eater, not a breeder. Her hips are too skinny, and her butt's too tiny."

"I think it's cute. Nice and tight. It's rare to see tourists with so little fat outside their chest."

"The fat ones cook best."

"But I like my meat _lean_."

Ino shivered at all this talk, listening as the teens discussed her like she wasn't even there, or like she wasn't really a person but an object or a stray animal. She felt herself get agonizingly wet at their words.

 _Yes..._ she thought happily. _I'm meat. Just meat waiting to be eaten._

Something about this notion made her feel so content, so liberated from her cares and worries. Meat had no say in the course of its life or the nature of its death. Meat existed only to feed others, that was its sole purpose and ultimate goal.

She smiled blissfully, and silently surrendered herself to these teen's callow whims, waiting for them to rape her or cook her or tie her up and drag her away.

But none of those things happened.

A member of the resort's management came over and shooed the kids away, saying that Ino had payed off her debts and was no longer up for grabs. The teens booed and jeered at the suited woman, but they nonetheless backed off and left Ino alone

She felt sad at this.

Looking around one last time, she saw Tsunade and Naruko lying bruised and blushing on the ground, covered in scratches and ejaculate. Most of the partygoers had left, and those who remained were cleaning up.

Disappointed in a way she now fully embraced, Ino looked for the bodies of the meat. She saw greasy bones and a scraps of flesh, but no sign anything substantial. There weren't enough bones to account for all of the meat, so she assumed the leftovers had been packed up and taken away to be saved for later.

The meat was dead, the meat was eaten. The meat that had once been her friends was gone forever.

Ino smiled and brushed a finger over her clitoris, grasping one of her breasts.

There would be questions when they got home, she realized. Inquiries, investigations. This place and its inhabitants were protected by international treaties and numerous intentional legal loopholes. They could not be prosecuted, and would need face no "justice".

She, however, oh she and Tsunade and Naruko...

They were murderers, according to the laws of their homeland. Back in their village, meat was still foolishly considered people, and it was considered horrible and unnatural to do with that meat the only thing it was good for.

She would probably go on trial for this. She would certainly be found guilty, oh she would make _sure_ of that.

Probably she would be put on death row. Hopefully she would.

 _I can't wait to be executed for this,_ she perversely thought.

* * *

And that, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, is why I believe myself and my friends to deserve punishment of the harshest degree. We are wholly unrepentant for our "crimes", and if allowed to roam free I would personally hunt down and cook every last one of you alive.

Especially _you_ , cutie❤

But as I was saying, we are monsters, we are murderers, we are willing and willful cannibals. Simply locking us up would solve nothing, I assure you that we can never be rehabilitated. We would just rape, eat, and kill every other inmate in whatever jail you sent us to.

And while that might solve the overcrowding situation, I'm sure the liberals would riot in the streets. Probably conservatives, too. They _hate_ people like us!

So whatever your personal opinions on the death penalty and human rights may be, I, Ino Yamanaka, appeal to everyone in this courtroom that me and my friends must be executed, our lives snuffed out in the slowest, most painful, and agonizing way you can imagine!

And then, might I suggest using our meat in a homeless soup kitchen? I gleefully volunteer our doubtlessly savaged and brutalized corpses to feed the unfortunate of Konoha.

My friends? Oh, they want this too. Don't you, Tsunade-sama? Naruko-chan?

"Mmmf! Mmmmph!"

"Mm! Mm! Mm!"

See? They're shaking their heads in agreement.

...That means yes back on the island.

The gags? Oh, those are just for their own enjoyment. We are horrible, shameless deviants, after all. What, did you think me dragging their naked, tied up bodies in here as they thrashed and let out muffled screams meant they were here _against their_ _will?_

Perish the thought!

I might be an unrepentant murderer who conspired to kill some of my dearest friends and believes herself and all others like her to be nothing but meat existing solely to be cooked alive and eaten as cruelly and salaciously as possible, but I would NEVER lie under oath!

*Crosses fingers behind her back*

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to AlessandraLaeif on hentai-foundry for giving me the nudge to do another of these sorta things and suggesting something based on a picture she linked to in her comment on Cannibal Kunoichi Ramen, a picture by Cyberunique with the ladies in this story topless on a beach.
> 
> Mind, they'd probably be squicked out to learn their pic had been used as inspiration for a fic as sick and twisted as this. Or maybe they wouldn't. I don't know, but I am a pervert and it gave me fodder to write another of these shameless fetish indulgences.
> 
> As an interesting tidbit, when first considering plans for this fic, I used an online randomizer to pick nine names out of the nine kunoichi appearing in this fic.
> 
> The first name to come up was Ino, so she became the focus of this story. The name Temari came up three times, so she became the one to get a POV cooking alive scene. The name Shizune came up two times, so she got a focused stripping scene.
> 
> And aside from those name, the others to come up were Sakura, Tsunade, and Naruko. The latter two became Ino's co-conspirators, because they'd been prey alongside her in the previous CK fic. Sakura didn't get any special role, though, aside from being the first one described being carved up.
> 
> Updated: 11-17-15
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


End file.
